Coïncidence
by Tsukinoyukii
Summary: Crossover Doctor Who/ Fright Night  Qu'est t-il arrivé au Maitre après sa disparition avec les Timelords? Que se passerait-il si il atterrissait dans le salon de Peter Vincent, la veille d'une attaque de vampire? Attention LEMON! Master x Peter Vincent


_**Yeah me voilà de retour avec un crossover Docteur who/Fright night**_

_**Pairing = MasterxPeter Vincent**_

_**J'ai écrit cette fic pour la fille la plus géniale que je connaisse x3**_

_**Le M n'est pas là pour rien, et le lemon est délimité, ainsi que les ellipses.**_

_**Bonne lecture **_

* * *

><p>Coïncidence<p>

* * *

><p>Peter Vincent venait de finir sa journée.<p>

Il revenait d'un tournage qui l'avait complètement épuisé.

Depuis qu'ils avaient vaincu le vampire, Charlie vivait le parfait amour avec sa copine.

Quand à lui et bien, sa vie avait reprit un cour à peu près normal.

Mis à part le fait qu'il avait arrêté la drogue, et qu'il travaillait dur pour éradiquer son alcoolisme.  
>Ce qui ne l'empêchai pas de se vider une bouteille de temps en temps et de faire plus ample connaissance avec le sol une fois celle-ci terminée.<p>

D'ailleurs c'était souvent Charlie qui venait le ramasser.

Il lui passait un savon, et puis ils finissaient par en rire.

Après tout Charlie savait très bien que s'il n'avait pas été bourré, Peter aurait été moins prompt à aller l'aider.

Et comme il s'inquiétait pour Peter, il accourait pour le ramasser à la sortie des bars lorsque celui-ci l'appelait, totalement déchiré.

L'acteur lui en était très reconnaissant.

Mais bon se soir, il avait décidé de se bourrer, et il ne comptait pas appeler Charlie.

Cela faisait 1 an.

1 an que le cauchemar était finit.

Et son jeune ami avait décidé de fêter ça dignement avec sa copine.

Ils l'avaient bien sur invité.

Mais Peter ne se sentait pas de faire la fête.

Il préférait boire en solo cette fois.

Et il ne comptait pas déranger les jeunes.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il attrapa une bouteille de rhum sur le bar et qu'il s'enfonça dans le canapé.

Enlevant son costume de scène.

Il balança sa perruque à l'autre bout de la salle.

Son manteau y passa aussi, ainsi que quelques piercings.

Peter souri, se rappelant la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Charlie.

Exactement la même scène.

Bien que là il ne soit pas saoul.

Enfin pas encore.

Peter commença à boire, et c'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il accueillit le liquide qui lui brûlait la gorge

Sombrant peu à peu dans un monde flou auquel il était de moins en moins réceptif…

* * *

><p>Il ne savait pas où il était.<p>

Il se rappelait à peine de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Une chose était sûre.

Il s'était sacrifié pour son pire ennemi.

Il avait sauvé le Docteur.

Lui.

Le Maître.

Le dernier acte de sa vie aura été quelque chose de « bien » finalement.

Ouais.

Pas pour lui en tout cas.

Le dernier acte de sa vie hein ?

Etait t-il bien mort ?

Le blond était pourtant bien conscient.

Et au fond de lui, même si il ne voudra jamais se l'avouer, il savait qu'il était heureux d'avoir sauvé le brun.

Ce crétin qui l'avait si souvent empêché de mener ses plans à terme avait finit par le rendre faible au point de le sauver.

Pathétique.

Enfin au moins il n'avait plus de dette envers lui.

Le brun l'avait sauvé, et il l'avait sauvé en retour.

Fin de l'histoire.

Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas que sa soit la fin.

L'envie de vivre pour se venger et dominer c'était transformée en une envie de vivre simplement.

Il soupira.

Le Docteur l'avait bien atteint.

Le point positif dans tout ça était qu'il n'entendait plus les tambours.

Le blond était enfin seul dans sa tête.

Enfin.

Il profita du sentiment de plénitude, du calme qui s'était emparé de lui.

Cependant une question s'imposa d'elle-même.

Il avait envie de vivre, certes.

Mais comment allait t'il s'en sortir ?

Il ne savait pas où il était.

Ni ce qu'il faisait là.

Pas la moindre idée du temps écoulé.

Et aucune échappatoire visible.

Pourquoi cela tombait toujours sur lui ?

La dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé, il s'était fait manger par le TARDIS.

Le blond frissonna.

C'était loin d'être un souvenir heureux.

Comment faire pour sortir de là ?

Le Maître commença à se débattre dans le vide.

Espérant trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider.

Espérant qu'on l'entendrait.

Espérant que sa suffirait pour le faire revenir.

Et soudain un flash lumineux l'aveugla et il se sentit tomber.

* * *

><p>Peter Vincent était complètement ivre.<p>

Le cadavre de la bouteille traînait par terre depuis un moment déjà.

Mais il ne lui accordait plus vraiment d'importance de toute façon.

Oui Peter était ivre.

Cependant, même ivre, il n'avait jamais eut d'hallucination.

Des troubles de la vus, oui pourquoi pas.

Mais des hallucinations jamais.

C'est pour cela que, lorsqu'un blond avait atterri dans son salon, sortant de nulle part, il n'avait pas hésité à saisir un pieu et à l'attaquer.

L'alcool aidant à lui donner courage évidemment.

« -_CRÈVE VAMPIRE DE MES DEUX!_ »

L'alcool l'aidait peut être à se donner du courage, mais pas à rester poli.

Et sûrement pas à garder son équilibre.

C'est donc assez facilement que l'inconnu avait esquivé l'attaque.

Et que le dit inconnu le regardait outré.

« -**Docteur ? NON MAIS QU'ELLE NEURONE N'EST PAS CONNECTÉ DANS TA TÉTE ?** »

Peter fut assez surpris.

D'abord le blond débarquait chez lui comme ça, de nulle part.

Ensuite il l'appelait « Docteur ».

Et enfin il lui gueulait après parce qu'il s'était défendu.

Bizarre comme vampire.

Il remarqua, malgré le taux d'alcool élevé qu'il avait dans le sang, que le blond était aussi surpris que lui.

« -**Do... Docteur ? Depuis quand… tu es tatoué ? Et tu portes du cuir ? Des piercings ? Et… Non je n'y crois pas… T'as bu en plus ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?** »

Ben oui et alors ?

Et pourquoi l'appelait t-il « Docteur » ?

Sentant la migraine pointer son nez Peter songea effectivement à appeler un docteur.

Il hallucinait, c'était grave.

Charlie ferait peut être un bon psy non ?

Quoi que le blond avait aussi l'air d'en avoir besoin.

Celui-ci se releva lentement en fronçant les sourcils.

C'était très sexy d'ailleurs.

Peter secoua la tête.

L'alcool ne le réussissait pas.

Trouver un homme sexy… Non mais j'vous jure.

« -_Z'êtes qui ?_ »

Pourquoi l'autre le regardait comme ça ?

C'était normal de poser la question non ?

Pourquoi avait t-il l'air vexé et déstabilisé ?

Et c'était quoi cette lueur de tristesse que laissait transparaître son regard ?

« **Hey, c'est franchement pas drôle Docteur… Il ne s'est quand même pas passé tellement de temps ? Pas au point que t'en arrives à m'oublier quand même ? **»

« Docteur », encore.

Le blond devait le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« _J' vous connais pas, qui êtes vous ? Et… Et… Qu'est ce que je voulais dire… Ah oui ! Que faites vous dans mon salon ?_ »

Le blond fronça encore plus les sourcils.

Etait-ce vraiment le Docteur ?

Il lui ressemblait pourtant énormément.

Pourtant il était différent, même en oubliant les tatouages et le reste.

Enfin il n'avait jamais vu le Docteur bourré.

C'était peut être pour ça qu'il ne se souvenait pas de lui ?

« -**… Je suis… Le Maître.**

-_… Le Maître ?... Rien que ça ? _

-**Oui** »

Le brun le regarda, sceptique.

Avant d'afficher un sourire amusé.

Le Docteur ne se moquait pas de son nom d'habitude, étrange.

« -_Alors… Maître, si c'est bien votre nom, que faites vous chez moi ? _

-**… Aucune idée, j'ai atterri là par hasard. Je ne pensais pas te revoir si vite.**

-_Je vous répète qu'on ne s'est jamais rencontré._ »

Voyant que « Le Maître » n'avait pas l'air d'en vouloir à sa vie, Peter lâcha le pieu qu'il tenait toujours fermement dans ses mains et se dirigea vers le bar.

Attrapant une bouteille de vodka.

Sous le regard ébahit du blond.

« -_Quoi ?_

-**… Je ne t'ai jamais vu boire, et encore moins ivre d'ailleurs...**

-_Vous me confondez avec quelqu'un d'autre alors, c'est sûr._

- **…?**

-_Cela fait un an que j'ai à peu près arrêté de boire, avant j'étais déchiré 24h/24h._ »

Le Docteur ?

Ivre 24h/24h ?

Impossible !

Définitivement impossible !

« -**…Pourquoi un an ?**

-_Oh, j'ai arrêté juste après qu'on ait tué le vampire qui a assassiné mes parents._ »

Bien que le ton du brun était léger et qu'il souriait, son regard était grave et triste.

Des vampires ?

Sérieusement ?

Enfin cela expliquerai le pieu.

Et l'attaque surprise à son arrivé.

Et aussi la présence de pas mal d'objets bizarres, à bien y regarder.

«-**Alors vous êtes… un chasseur de vampire ?**

-_Quoi ? Non non, c'était juste cette fois, j'avais jamais vu d'autres vampire que celui là avant._

- **Euh… c'est quoi tout ça alors ?**

-_Ben…_ _Ma collection personnelle bien sûr ! _»

Le brun avait parlé comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Le Maître haussa un sourcil.

Un type qui collectionne les armes et les objets de torture c'était plutôt louche quand même…

D'autant plus lorsque le type en question ressemble au Docteur.

D'ailleurs il fallait qu'il éclaircisse cette histoire.

C'était bien le Docteur ou pas?

Et si c'était bien lui, alors il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui aurait pu le faire oublier.

« - **O.k, alors… Euh … Auriez vous une montre ?**

-_Une… Montre ?_

-**Euh… Ouais, plutôt ancienne.**

-_… Un vampire blond, à la recherche d'une montre, apparaît en plein milieu de mon salon dans un flash de lumière… Ca pourrait faire un bon scénario tient._ »

Le Maître regarda le brun, incrédule.

Il le prenait encore pour un vampire ?

Et c'était quoi ce sourire désabusé ?

Un scénario !

Non mais on aura tout entendu !

Si c'était pas le Docteur il était tout aussi crétin que lui !

Le blond soupira.

« -**Oui ou non ?**

- _Ben… j'ai au moins 50 Rolex si vous voulez._

_- _**Des Ro…. J'ai dis ancienne ! Plus précisément, une montre à gousset, précieuse. Pas comme vos montres de pacotilles.**

**-** _Hey ! Un peu de respect ! Ces montres sont luxueuses !_

- **Oui oui c'est ça, et donc ? Avez-vous une montre à gousset ?**

- _Non._

-**… Merde**.»

Alors cet imbécile n'était pas le Docteur.

Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose quant à l'endroit où il avait atterri.

Il était tombé dans un monde parallèle.

Ca n'arrivait vraiment qu'à lui ce genre d'emmerdes.

Sans TARDIS il ne pourrait jamais rentrer.

Il était coincé dans une autre dimension.

Super.

Il n'avait plus qu'à aller se jeter du haut d'un pont.  
>Ou de faire croire à l'autre qu'il était réellement un vampire pour qu'il l'achève.<p>

En fait non, mauvaise idée, il aurait souffert pour rien.

Il aurait fallu deux pieux.

Sinon il pouvait toujours essayé de vivre une nouvelle vie.

Une vie humaine.

Banal.

Ennuyeuse.

Pourquoi ne pas se mettre dans la peau d'Harold Saxon de nouveau ?

Tout à ses réflexions le blond ne remarquait pas le brun qui lui parlait et qui avait finit par lui faire de grands signes ridicules pour capter son attention.

« -_Hé Ho ! Je vous parle !_

-**Euh… Quoi ?**

-_À quoi sert cette montre que vous cherchez ?_

-**À prouvez que vous n'êtes pas le Docteur.**

-_Je ne suis pas le Docteur._

-**Je sais.** »

Le brun haussa les épaules avant de prendre une gorgée de liquide.

Il avait déjà finit la moitié de la bouteille.

Sacrée décente.

Le tatoué le fixa de nouveau.

Enfin autant que l'alcool le lui permettait.

« -_Moi c'est Peter Vincent._ »

Peter Vincent ?

Une preuve supplémentaire.

L'autre se serait appelé John Smith.

Banal à pleurer quoi.

Il remarqua la main que lui tendait le brun.

Il hésita un bref instant avant de la serrer.

Faisant sourire Peter d'un sourire éclatant.

Comme le Docteur.

C'était déstabilisant.

« -_Bon maintenant, vous allez pt'être pouvoir m'expliquer qui est ce Docteur et ce que vous faites là?_ »

Le Maître observa attentivement le brun.  
>Après tout pourquoi ne pas lui raconter ?<p>

S'il croyait aux vampires, il pourraient peut être croire aux seigneurs du temps, aux dimensions parallèles et aux extraterrestres.

De toutes façon il n'avait que ça à faire.

«-**Ca va être long, asseyons nous.** »

Peter hocha la tête, il s'écrasa sur le divan plus qu'il ne s'y assit.

Tapotant la place a coté de la sienne pour invité le Maître à en faire autant.

Lui tendant la bouteille au passage.

Oui.

La soirée allait être longue…

* * *

><p>Bien plus tard les deux hommes étaient dans un état avancé d'ébriété.<p>

Le Maître qui n'avait pas trop voulu boire au début avait finit par boire autant que le brun.

Énormément donc.

Dans le but d'oublier qu'il était coincé.

« -_Votre histoire est complètement dingue ! J'ai jamais rien entendu de pareil ! Vous devriez faire des films vous savez ?_

-**Moi, des films ? Et vous avec votre histoire de vampire, vous ne trouvez pas ça dingue ? Des vampires, n'importe quoi !**

-_Vous ne me croyez pas ? Si vous voulez j'appel Charlie !_

-**Le gosse ? Nan merci, j'aime pas les gosses !**

-_C'que tu peux être difficile._

-**T'as pas idée. »**

Le tutoiement c'était installé de lui-même.

Peter regarda tristement sa bouteille vide.

Il se leva, se dirigeant de nouveau vers le bar, presque à l'aveuglette tant l'alcool déformait tout.

De toute façon il connaissait le chemin par cœur.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux bières.

En tendant une au blond, il s'affala de nouveau dans le divan.

« -_Et alors… Comme ça… t'aurais deux cœurs ?_

_-_**Ouais.**

-_Tu m'feras pas avaler ça. »_

Le blond regarda le brun.

Blasé.

Il ne le croyait pas ?

Ben très bien il allait lui montrer.

« -**Approche.**

-_…_

- **Raaah mais sois pas effrayé ! Chui pas un vampire, jvais pas te bouffer !** »

Peter s'approcha prudemment du blond.

Celui-ci attrapa son visage et le colla contre son torse.

« -_Hey !_

**-Ferme la et écoute.** »

Et Peter écouta.

Il eut du mal à se concentrer sur le son.

Mais peu à peu il devint distinct.

Il entendit comme une résonance dans les battements de cœurs.

Ouvrant grand les yeux, il écouta l'autre coté du torse du blond.

Il y avait bien deux cœurs.

Deux.

« -_Ben merde._

-**… Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?**

-_Laisses moi récupérer de mon choc, je te dirais ce que ça me fais après._

-**Ben… ça te choc non ?**

-_Comment t'as deviné ?_

-**… T'es con que quand t'es bourré ou bien ?**

-_Chuuut._

-**Quoi ?**

- _On n'insulte pas le grand Peter Vincent._

-**Tsss.** »

L'alcool n'était franchement pas une bonne idée.

Même pour le blond qui tenait pourtant bien en général.

De toutes façons il n'avait rien à perdre.

Il était coincé dans un monde parallèle avec le sosie du Docteur affalé sur lui.

Tiens d'ailleurs…

Le brun c'était endormi sur lui.

Ben en plus d'être coincé dans un mon parallèle, il était coincé sur le divan.

Génial.

Le Maître finit sa bière et lâcha la bouteille qui roula sur le sol.

La suivant d'un regard éteint.

Peter bougea dans son sommeil et s'accrocha au sweet du blond d'une main et passa l'autre derrière lui.

O.K.

L'abruti le prenait pour un ours en peluche.

On ne lui avait encore jamais faite celle là.

Le blond allait se relever, avec la ferme intention de virer l'autre.

Mais il se stoppa avant de tenter quoi que se soit.

Le brun affichait un grand sourire comblé dans son sommeil.

Ne sachant pourquoi, le Maître perdit toute envie de déloger Peter.

Soupirant, il prit une position plus confortable.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil l'emporter.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Peter se réveilla, se fut avec un mal de crâne horrible.<p>

Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant bu.

Gémissant légèrement quand le soleil traversa sa rétine, il tenta de se lever.

Mais il se figea.

Il était allongé de tout son long sur quelqu'un.

Un homme plus précisément.

La soirée lui revint peu à peu en tête.

Le Seigneur du temps ?

Ce n'était donc pas un rêve.

Voulant s'en assurer, Peter s'approcha un peu plus et plaqua son oreille contre le torse du blond.

Il y avait bien deux cœurs.

Tout était vrai.

Pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur lui ?

Il posa son regard sur le visage endormi qui lui faisait face.

Le détaillant.

Le soleil se reflétant sur les cheveux du blond, le visage reposé, lui donnait un air angélique qu'il ne possédait pas la veille.

Le Maître avait la bouche légèrement entre ouverte.

« Trop mignon » pensa le brun.

Tout en pouffant doucement de rire à l'idée de ce que lui aurait fait « l'ange » si il l'avait dit a voix haute, vu le caractère qu'il avait l'air d'avoir.

Reprenant son sérieux, Peter analysa la situation.

Bon il était un peu coincé.

Le blond avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille.

Pas que ça le dérange mais il avait espéré pouvoir se sauver discrètement avant son réveil.

Pas dit que le Maître soit très content à l'idée qu'il lui ait dormit dessus.

Trop occupé à échafauder des plans plus farfelus les uns que les autres dans le but de déloger le bras du blond sans le réveiller, Peter ne remarqua pas que celui-ci le fixait depuis un moment déjà.

Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, plongeant ainsi directement son regard dans celui du blond, il se mit à rougir légèrement.

Ce qui fit que le Maître haussa un sourcil amusé.

Le brun soupira et haussa les épaules, se relevant.

« -_Bah au moins ça m'évite de faire des efforts pour ne pas te réveiller._ »

Le blond sourit un peu plus.

Se mettant en position assise.

Le brun se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« **-Si tu ne m'avais pas prit pour une peluche, tu n'aurais pas eu à faire d'effort.** »

Peter se retourna le rouge aux joues.

Se frottant distraitement les cheveux.

Les ébouriffant un peu plus.

« -_Euh… Désolé, c'était trop confortable, et puis j'étais bourré alors euh…_ »

Le Maître se mit à rire doucement.

Le brun était un crétin, mais c'était un crétin adorable.

Constatant l'hilarité du blond, Peter fit une légère moue boudeuse.

Ce qui augmenta le rire de l'autre.

Mais comme c'était un rire amusé et non moqueur, le brun ne s'offusqua pas.

Lui tirant juste la langue avant d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Le Maître se leva, de bonne humeur malgré son mal de tête.

Il partit à la suite de l'ébouriffer.

Le trouvant en train de faire du café.

Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte.

Observant le magicien.

Il n'avait que le physique du Docteur.

Intérieurement ce n'était définitivement pas lui.

Laissant son regard dériver sur le dos découvert du brun, le Maître admit qu'il était vraiment bien foutu.

Et le cuir lui allait très bien.

« -_Tu prend du sucre dans ton café ?_

-**… Non. **»

Peter lui tendit sa tasse, avec un grand sourire.

Le blond, légèrement surpris par la joie du brun, se saisit de la tasse.

Il la porta à ses lèvres, continuant de fixer l'homme en face de lui.

Celui-ci le remarqua, il interrogea donc le Maître du regard.

« -**… Tu n'as pas peur ?**

-_De quoi ?_

-**De moi.**

-_Pourquoi ?_

- **…Tu vois d'autres seigneurs du temps débarqué d'une autre dimension ici ?**

-_Nan, mais tu me fais pas peur. _»

Le Maître haussa un sourcil, pinçant légèrement les lèvres avec un léger sourire, en une expression si habituelle pour lui.

Faisant ainsi rougir le brun.

C'est que c'était sexy mine de rien.

Et plus le blond avait un regard perçant.

« -**Je ne te fais pas peur ?**

-_…Non._

-**Même pas un tout petit peu ? **

- _Non._ »

Le brun ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'air légèrement vexé du Maître.

Le blond, d'après ce qu'il lui avait raconté, était un genre de psychopathe.

Pourtant il n'était pas du tout effrayé.

De toutes façons l'autre n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de mauvaises intentions à son égard.

Voyant que le blond boudait toujours, Peter demanda ironiquement :

« - _T'aurais préféré que dans un moment de panique, je te plante un pieu dans le cœur ?_

**-Comme hier tu veux dire ? Étant donné que j'en ai deux tu m'aurais surtout fais mal pour rien avant de te rendre compte qu'il t'en aurait fallu un autre, et le temps que tu te procure le pieu manquant je t'aurais déjà sauté à la gorge pour te dévorer. Toujours pas effrayé ?**

- _Toujours pas… Euh attends… Me dévorer ?_

**- Quoi je ne te l'ai pas dis ? Apres ma dernière régénération je suis devenu cannibale.**

-_Quoi ?_

-**D'ailleurs c'est étrange… Je n'ai pas envie de te manger.**

-_Quoi ?_

-**Bah peut être que le voyage inter dimensionnelle aura permis à mon corps de retrouver un régime alimentaire normal.**

-_QUOI ?_

**_-_Tu ressembles vraiment au Docteur là tu sais ? …Tiens, t'as peur tout à coup où je me fais des idées ?**

- _Tu viens de m'annoncer que t'aurais pu me bouffer ! Tu veux que je réagisse comment ?_

-**Aah !** **Enfin une réaction normale ! »**

Le Maître affichait un grand sourire satisfait.

Peter soupira.

Ce mec… Enfin ce seigneur du temps était vraiment bizarre.

Il s'ébouriffa encore les cheveux, soupirant de nouveau.

« -_Euh au fait… Que comptes tu faire maintenant ?_

-**C'est-à-dire ?**

_-Ben t'es coincé ici, tu sais pas où aller, tu connais personne, t'as pas de job, et je ne pense pas que *seigneur du temps* soit accepté comme qualification dans un CV._

-**T'inquiètes pas je trouverais bien quelque chose, je suis bien plus intelligent que vous, les humains.**

-_… Je ne m'inquiète pas !_ »

Le brun avait fortement rougit.

Faisant apparaître un sourire amusé sur le visage du Maître.

«-**Si tu ne t'inquiètes pas, pourquoi avoir posé la question alors ? **

-_Ah… Euh… Non mais je… Enfin bref !»_

Le sourire du blond s'était agrandit davantage devant la gène du brun.

Peter avait d'ailleurs recommencé à boire son café, se donnant ainsi une excuse pour ne pas le regarder.

Amusant.

Et très mignon aussi.

Le Maître fut cependant surpris de le voir relever le nez de sa tasse pour le regarder, déterminé.

« - _Et… Si tu restais… ici ? Enfin je veux dire… Le temps que tu te trouves un job…Et un endroit où aller ? Enfin je… Je sais que je suis pas le meilleur de coloc' mais je… Oh tu dois penser que c'est stupide._ »

Le blond se contenta d'observer le brun, songeur.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Pas du tout même.

Ils venaient juste de se rencontrer après tout.

Peter devrait être plus méfiant.

« -**… Pourquoi ?**

-_Euh… Je sais pas, j'ai dis ça comme ça… Je … Je comprendrais si tu trouve ça trop bizarre, après tout tu m'as dit que tu as pas mal de ressources et que tu peux te débrouiller seul mais…_

- **C'est d'accord.**

-_Qu… Quoi ?_

-**J'ai dis d'accord.** »

Le brun le regarda la bouche légèrement ouverte.

Ayant l'air de ne pas y croire.

Puis il eut un sourire rayonnant.

Il attrapa la main du Maître et le tira à travers la gigantesque maison.

« -_Viens je vais te faire visiter !_ »

Le blond se laissa faire presque docilement.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté.

Mai bon la présence du brun ne le gênait pas.

Il pouvait même dire qu'il l'appréciait.

Alors pourquoi pas après tout ?

« -_Oh et si tu vis ici quelques temps il faudra que je te présente Charlie et Amy ! _

-**Les deux gosses ?**

-_Ouais !_

-**… T'es sûr que c'est nécessaire ?**

-_Et bien oui, puisqu'ils viennent me voir assez souvent, enfin surtout Charlie._

- **Si je n'ai pas le choix…**

-_ Roooh tu vas voir, ils sont pas si terrible que ça, mais juste… t'approches pas trop de Charlie quand y'a Amy…_

-**Pourquoi ?**

-_Elle est euh… très possessive…_

-**… Y'a pas de risque que j'aille lui piquer son copain si c'est ce que tu veux dire.**

-_Euh oui… Enfin non, mais juste… fais attention, elle sait très bien se servir d'un flingue._

-**Ah ouais je vois…. Mon ex femme aussi savait se servir d'un flingue.** »

Le sourire ironique du Maître fit légèrement rougir Peter.

Son ex femme ?

Il ne lui en avait pas parlé la veille.

Le blond avait juste dit qu'il c'était fait tiré dessus.

« -**Au fait comment tu sais qu'elle est possessive à ce point ?** »

Peter devint encore plus rouge.

Détournant le regard.

Comment expliquer ça ?

« -_Ben euh… Apres qu'on ai battu le vampire… j'ai embrassé Charlie, comme ça quoi ! J'étais bourré, et j'étais heureux, ça n'avait aucune signification, mais euh… Amy n'a pas vraiment appréciée, elle est venue me voir deux jours après, armée. Elle m'a dit que si je tentais quoi que se soit pour avoir Charlie elle hésiterais pas à me tiré dessus ! Ben je peux te dire que même le vampire avait l'air aussi engageant qu'une streap teaseuse bien dénudé qui vous fait de l'oeil comparé à elle. Rien que d'y penser j'en tremble encore… _»

Le brun eut un frisson.

La fille l'avait apparemment bien traumatisé.

Le Maître ne put s'empêcher plus longtemps de rire.

Sous le regard outré de Peter.

« -_Mais c'est pas drôle ! Elle est vraiment flippante !_

-**Oh oui sûrement !** »

Le blond retrouva enfin son sérieux.

Voyant que Peter boudait toujours, il eut le réflexe de passer sa main dans les cheveux brun.

Toujours amusé.

Ce qui fit rosir les joues du magicien.

« -**Boude pas, je te crois, je suis sûr qu'elle doit faire très très peur, O.K ?**

-_Mouais._ »

Le brun n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais il fit comme si c'était le cas.

Le Maître soupira.

Retirant sa main des cheveux de Peter.

Et voyant l'heure sur une vieille horloge coincée entre un mur et une armoire, il fixa de nouveau son regard sur le brun.

« -**Tu ne travail pas aujourd'hui ?**

-_Nan, c'est le week-end ! _

- **O.K.**

-_Je vais en profiter pour appeler Charlie, je pense qu'il est réveillé à... Ah ouais quand même, 15h… Donc comme ça les présentations seront faites et tu seras tranquille, d'accord ?_

- **Puisqu'il le faut… **»

Peter lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de s'emparer de son téléphone.

Etrange ce mec.

Le blond repartit dans le salon.

S'installant sur le divan qui lui avait servit de lit.

Le brun revint, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

« -_Ils arrivent tout de suite !_

-**Et tu leur as dit quoi à propos de moi ?**

-_Juste que j'avais un colocataire…Tu leur expliqueras toi-même ce que tu es d'accord_ ? »

Le Maître hocha silencieusement la tête.

La journée allait être longue…

* * *

><p>« -Alors comme ça… Vous n'êtes pas humain ?<p>

-**T'as tout compris gamin.**

-Peter ? C'est une grosse blague là hein ? Tu comptes sérieusement nous faire croire ça ?

-_J'avoue ne pas y croire non plus. Pour moi, pas humain c'est vampire, pas alien. _

-_Mais je vous assure que c'est vrai !_

-**Croyez ce que vous voulez c'est pas mon problème.**

-_Maître ! Tu pourrais m'aider quand même ! _

-**Hum pas envie, c'est toi qui as voulu me présenter à ses gosses après tout.**

-_Pour qu'ils t'acceptent._

-**… Peter, ce n'est pas comme si on allait se marier. T'as besoin de leur bénédiction pour avoir un colocataire ? »**

Peter ne répondit pas tout de suite, se rendant compte que c'était la première fois que le Maître l'appelait par son prénom.

Il en ressenti une joie inexpliqué qui fit rougir ses joues.

Décidément, depuis l'arrivé du blond on aurait dit qu'elles voulaient absolument se mettre a la couleur celles là !

D'ailleurs ces deux amis le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

C'est vrai que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rougir.

Constatant que le blond le fixait légèrement agacé, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas répondu.

« -_Euh ben non, mais c'est mieux avec…_

-**Pour moi ça change rien, mais bon si ça peut te faire plaisir…**

**-**_Merci._

-**De rien, après tout c'est normal, tu me laisses vivre ici, c'est le minimum que je puisse faire… **

- _Peter ? On peut te parler ? Seuls ?_

- _Euh oui oui, j'arrive._ »

Le Maître haussa juste un sourcil, ironique, avant de se laisser tomber dans le divan pendant que les autres allaient à la cuisine.

* * *

><p>Les deux tourtereaux le fixaient comme si il était complètement fou.<p>

Charlie s'approcha, lui saisit les épaules, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« -Peter ? C'est qui ce dingue ? Pourquoi t'es entré dans son jeu ? Qu'est ce qu'il te prend de l'héberger ?

-_Que... Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas un dingue ! Il dit la vérité, il a deux cœurs, j'ai vérifié !_

-Comment ça t'as vérifié ?

-_Ben j'ai écouté._

-_Tu veux plutôt dire que tu t'es blotti dans ses bras._

-_Quoi ? _

-_Et dans un élan de faiblesse tu as accepté qu'il vienne habiter ici._

-_Quoi ?_

-Peter, t'es quand même pas tombé amoureux de se taré ?

-_QUOI ?_

-_Ca expliquerai pourquoi toi, Peter Vincent, tu as rougit tout à l'heure._

-Quand l'autre a parlé de mariage ?

-_Non je crois que c'est quand il a dit son prénom._

-Ah oui tu as raison.

-_NAN MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINIT ?_ »

Les jeunes devinrent silencieux, surpris.

Avant d'éclaté de rire dans un bel ensemble.

Ce qui ne plu pas particulièrement à Peter.

« -_Un jour je vous apprendrais le respect bande de mioches._

-Mais oui mais oui Peter, un jour peut être.

-_Bon tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu l'as invité à habiter ici ?_

-_… Le truc c'est que euhm… Je ne sais pas moi-même, c'était une idée comme ça, c'est venu tout seul. _»

Charlie et Amy se regardèrent.

Et éclatèrent de rire encore une fois.

Et tout en effectuant des gestes grandiloquents ils s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix:

« -_Aaah ~ L'Amour ~_

-_Vous êtes effrayant quand vous faites ça…_

-Oh tu verras bientôt ce que ça fait…

_-__… Quand tu seras avec ton beau blond._»

Peter rougit furieusement avant de leur donner chacun une petite claque derrière la tête.

Ce qui les fit rire encore plus.

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait sûrement pas à leur retirer leur idée de la tête, le brun abandonna les explications qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

De toutes façon elles étaient bidons.

Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il accordait autant d'importance à ce blond extraterrestre débarqué de nulle part la veille.

Les deux jeunes finirent par arrêter de rire.

« -_T'es sûr qu'il est pas dangereux ?_

-_Euh… Je ne pense pas qu'il le soit._

- Tu n'en es pas sûr.

-_Je l'ai rencontré hier ! Comment veux tu que je sois sûr ?_

-T'as intérêt de le surveiller de près.

-_… Peut être. »_

Peter soupira.

Amy et Charlie étaient plus raisonnables que lui.

Mais il ne regrettait pas son choix.

« -Bon allons retrouver ce… _Maître_, ça fait un moment qu'il est seul. »

Au moment où Charlie finissait sa phrase ils entendirent un bruit de verre brisé.

Suivit directement de bruits de lutte.

Une plainte de douleur.

Puis le silence.

Ils se regardèrent, les yeux grands ouvert, horrifié, et foncèrent ensemble jusque dans le salon.

* * *

><p>La fenêtre était brisée.<p>

Le Maître gisait par terre.

Inconscient.

Près de lui se tenait un homme.

Son sourire laissait voir ses crocs parfaitement dévoilés

Vampire.

« -_Charlie, Amy allez vous-en !_

-Hors de question.

-_Charlie a raison, on ne te laissera pas seul avec lui _

-_Ce n'est pas la question de savoir qui a tord ou raison ! C'est une question de survis ! Filez !_

-Mais Peter !

-_Partez ! MAINTENANT !»_

Alors que les tourtereaux se dirigeaient précipitamment vers la porte, ils se firent violemment éjecté.

Le vampire les avait stoppé grâce à sa force et sa vitesse surhumaine.

« -Vous n'irez nulle part. »

Un sourire sadique déformait ses traits.

Amy s'était évanouit en atterrissant violemment contre le mur.

Il se dirigea vers Charlie et lui donna un coup de pied dans les cotes.

En brisant une ou deux.

Il s'approcha ensuite de Peter.

Le brun recula jusqu'à toucher le mur.

Le vampire le plaqua contre celui-ci.

« - C'est toi Peter Vincent, le chasseur de vampire ?

-_Apparemment._

-Et c'est bien vous, les enfoirés qui avez tué Jerry ?

- _Si c'était à refaire, je recommencerai sans hésiter._

-À ta place je ferais attention à ce que je dis, surtout lorsque tu es en présence du frère de celui que tu as assassiné.

_-Son… Frère ?_

-Et oui mon mignon, t'as bien entendu.

-_Et t'es venu pour… Le venger ?_

-Oh ? Mais c'est que t'es intelligent en plus d'avoir une belle gueule ! »

Peter ne releva pas.

Il n'appréciait vraiment pas la manière qu'avait l'autre de le dévisager.

De plus là ils étaient vraiment dans la merde.

Il remarqua que le blond avait légèrement bougé, signe qu'il se réveillait.

Il remarqua aussi que le vampire fixait son cou.

Se léchant les lèvres.

Merde.

« -_N'y pense même pas._

-Trop tard ma belle.

-_… Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je suis un mec._

-Oh oui ça j'ai remarqué, d'ailleurs j'en ai la preuve juste là !

-_AAH !_ »

Le brun poussa un léger cri, ouvrant grand les yeux.

Choqué.

Le suceur de sang venait de presser son genou entre ses jambes.

Lui souriant perversement il se pencha à son oreille.

« -Hum… J'ai bien envi de m'amuser avec toi avant de te tuer.

_-Quoi ? Nan mais ça va pas ? T'approches pas salle vampire pervers !_

_-_Appel moi Ethan mon mignon.

-_Même pas en rêves ! Ne me touches pas !_

_-_Arrête de te débattre, tu m'excites encore plus. »

Peter se stoppa immédiatement.

Ethan en profita donc pour l'embrasser goulûment à pleine bouche.

Le brun, dégoûté essaya de le repousser aussi vivement qu'il le pouvait.  
>Mais le vampire était trop fort pour lui.<p>

Lorsqu'il sentit les mains de celui-ci passer sur son torse il paniqua.

C'est alors qu'une voix retentit.

« -**Hey ! Ôte tes salles pattes du brun !** »

Peter frissonna.

Le Maître avait apparemment décidé de l'aider.

Mais seigneur du temps ou non, il ne faisait pas le poids contre un vampire.  
>D'ailleurs Ethan faisait comme si de rien était.<p>

Continuant l'exploration du corps à sa disposition.

Il entendit un grognement bestial.

Le blond abattit une chaise sur la tête du vampire.

Ce qui ne lui fit rien.

À part l'énerver.

Et ce n'est pas franchement bon d'énerver un vampire.

Surtout un vampire occupé avec sa future proie.

« -… Écoute moi bien, si t'es toujours en vie c'est parce que le chasseur de vampire a l'air de tenir à toi, si tu reste bien sagement dans ton coin je ne te ferais rien, vas donc te rasseoir, le temps que je finisse ce que j'ai à faire.

**-C'est ça ouais, tu as osé me frapper, je ne te laisserais pas t'en tirer comme ça !**

**- **_Maître arrête s'il te plait ! Sauve toi ! _

_- _Écoute donc ton ami, lui au moins il est raisonnable.

-**La ferme je t'ai rien demandé Dracula. Et Peter, sache que personne ne s'en prend à moi sans en payer le prix !**_»_

Le blond fonça sur le vampire, essayant de le frapper.

Sans succès.

Ethan lâcha le brun, non sans un feulement agacé.

Il attrapa le Maître par le collier qu'il portait toujours.

Collant presque son visage contre le sien.

« -Oh, mais c'est que t'es mignon aussi, sa te dirais de jouer avec moi ?

-**Vas te faire !**

-Hum dommage, on aurait pu bien s'amuser. »

Le vampire approcha dangereusement ses lèvres du cou du blond.

Sortant ses crocs.

Peter se précipita sur eux.

Sautant sur le dos du vampire en essayant de le frapper.

Rien n'y faisait.

Ethan léchait le cou du blond, s'apprêtant à y planter ses canines.

« -_Arrête ne fais pas ça !_

-Oh ? Et pourquoi je t'obéirais ?

-_S'il te plais je ferais n'importe quoi !_

_-_Intéressant.

-**Dégage Peter ! T'as envie de te faire bouffer au quoi ?**

-_C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! »_

Le vampire laissa le Maître s'écraser au sol.

Il fit descendre Peter de son dos et le poussa dans le divan.

« -C'est simple, je toucherai pas au blond si tu te laisse faire.

-_… D'accord. »_

Le Maître se releva, furieux.

Pour qui se prenait la chauve-souris ? *BATMAAAAN ! *zbaaf**

Il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça.

Pas après l'avoir traité de la sorte.

Et il ne le laisserait sûrement pas toucher le brun !

Il était à lui !

…

Merde.

Tant pis, le blond réfléchirait à ses pensées bizarres plus tard.

Le vampire était déjà en train de retirer le pantalon de Peter.

Et le brun se laissait faire.

Le regard résigné.

Hors de question.

Qu'avait fais le brun déjà, quand il l'avait prit pour un vampire ?

Ah oui.

Le pieu bien sur.

Où était celui de la veille ?

Le Maître se dépêcha de chercher le morceau de bois.

Ne faisant pas attention au verre brisée qui coupait ses pieds nus.

Il n'en avait que faire.

Juste le pieu était important.

Un gémissement parvint à ses oreilles.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers le brun, il remarqua que celui-ci avait fortement rougit quand l'autre, affichant toujours un sourire pervers, avait posé sa main sur une certaine partie de son anatomie

Il sentit aussitôt une colère noire s'emparer de lui.

Mais où était ce maudit pieu ?

La recherche se fit bientôt désespérée.

Mais soudain le Maître l'aperçu sous un meuble.

N'osant pas y croire, il courut jusqu'à celui-ci, plongeant sa main dessous.

Il en retira l'objet tant désirer avec un sourire victorieux.

Enfin !

Son regard devint vite cruel.

Le blond se précipita vers le vampire.

« -**Hey beau gosse, en fait j'ai bien envie de jouer moi aussi~ ** »

La phrase prononcé sensuellement avait fait se retourné Ethan.

Un sourire grivois sur les lèvres.

Sourire qui se figea.

Un hurlement de douleur retentit.

Le vampire regardait horrifié le pieu planter dans son cœur.

Le Maître l'avait planté à la seconde où il s'était retourné.

« -Qu'est ce que…. T'as fais ?

-**Je t'ai tué.** »

Le blond fut sans pitié.

Il retira le pieu avant de le renfoncer d'un coup sec.

Achevant le vampire qui partait doucement en fumé.

Une horrible expression d'agoni sur le visage.

Enfin, quand il n'en resta plus rien, le Maître se dirigea vers le brun.

Il était toujours assis et avait l'air assez choqué.

« -**… Tu vas bien ?**

-_Je… Ouais, merci. Sincèrement._

-**De… De rien.** »

Le blond aida Peter à se relever après que celui-ci eut remit son pantalon en place.

Non sans rougir.

Ils emmenèrent Charlie et Amy à l'hôpital et ne rentrèrent qu'une fois que le brun fut sûr que sa irait pour eux.

* * *

><p>« -<em>Je crois que c'était les deux jours les plus dingues de ma vie.<em> »

Peter s'était laissé tomber dans son lit après avoir appelé un vitrier et prit une douche.

S'allongeant, il passa ses bras derrière un oreiller et regarda le plafond.

Le blond, qui sortait de la douche, s'assit à coté de lui.

Grimaçant légèrement à cause des coupures profondes sous ses pieds.

« -_D'abord un seigneur du temps d'une autre dimension et ensuite un vampire !_

-**On s'en est plutôt bien tiré.**

-_Si t'étais pas apparut hier, on serait sûrement mort tout les trois maintenant, et il m'aurait sûrement… enfin…_

-**Si tu n'avais pas fait diversion en… En te sacrifiant… Je n'y serais jamais parvenu.**

**-**_Peut-être…_

-**Je le pense, cependant, ne le refais plus jamais. **»

Le blond fixa le brun rougissant.

Peter avait détourné la tête.

Le Maître eut un léger sourire, il se rapprocha doucement de lui.

Passant de nouveau une main dans ses cheveux.

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui, toujours rouge.

« -**Il avait quand même raison sur une chose.**

-_Quoi ?_

-**T'es vraiment mignon.** »

Peter piqua un fard monumental.

Faisant rire le Maître qui ébouriffa un peu plus ses cheveux.

Le brun quand à lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il rougissait autant.

C'était quoi son problème ?

« -_Euh… T'as faim ?_

-**Ouais.**

-_Viens je vais nous préparer quelque chose…_

-**Tu sais… cuisiner ?**

-_Oui, j'ai dû apprendre à me débrouiller seul très tôt, alors autant savoir cuisiner si on ne veut pas mourir d'une intoxication alimentaire._

-**… Sinon je peux toujours… Cuisiner moi aussi.**

-_Toi ?_

-**C'est pas parce que je ne viens ni de ton monde ni de ta planète que je ne sais pas cuisiner, et puis je suis bien plus vieux que toi, j'ai plus d'expérience, et ceux dans tout les domaines**_._ »

Le brun pensa à un domaine en particulier auquel il n'aurait pas dû penser.

Rougissant plus, si possible, il essaya de ce reconcentrer.

Cependant le sourire en coin du Maître l'en empêcha.

Ce sourire ne montrait qu'une chose.

Il savait à quoi il avait pensé.

Peter lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas faire de commentaire.

Laissant son regard dériver sur le corps du blond, il constata que la chemise qu'il lui avait prêté lui allait divinement bien.

Il portait encore son collier rouge.

Définitivement sexy.

Secouant la tête, il essaya de chasser ses pensées parasites.

Il se leva, s'apprêtant à rejoindre la cuisine.

Mais un léger gémissement de douleur le fit se retourner.

Le Maître fit comme si de rien était mais le brun n'était pas dupe.

« -_Où as-tu mal ?_

-**Nulle part.** »

Peter fronça les sourcils.

Tout à coup il remarqua les traces de sang au sol.

Comment avait t-il pu ne pas les remarquer plus tôt ?

Il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le blond avant de le pousser dans le lit.

Le Maître le fixa d'un regard indigné avant de l'engueuler légèrement.

Le brun s'agenouilla devant lui.

L'étonnement aidant à faire taire les protestations, Peter réussi à saisir une de ses jambes.

«-**Qu'est ce que tu… AAH !** »

Le blond poussa un cri de douleur.

Les coupures étaient assez profondes.

Comment était-ce arrivé ?

« -_Comment est ce que tu t'es fait ça ?_

-**Aucune importance.**

-_Maître._

-**… En cherchant le pieu … Sur les débris de verre.**

-_Qu… Mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? On est allé jusqu'à l'hôpital ! Tu aurais pu te faire soigner là bas !_

-** C'est ça ouais ! Je ne me soumettrais pas à cette technologie primitive ! En plus je n'avais pas spécialement envie de te laisser tout seul à broyer du noir pendant que tu serais à la merci de ses monstres. **

- _Tu… T'inquiétais ?_

-**Quoi ? Je ne m'inquiétais pas du tout je… Oh merde…**

-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

-**Je… Je m'inquiétais… Pour toi… »**

Peter ressentit une joie immense.

Cependant le regard horrifié du blond l'inquiéta.

Pourquoi avait t'il l'air aussi déstabilisé pour ça ?

« -_Euh … Je reviens je vais te chercher de quoi te soigner, bouge pas de là._ »

Lorsque le brun fut sortit le Maître essaya d'analyser de nouveau son comportement, espérant que la conclusion ne serait pas encore la même.

Il appréciait le brun.

Il avait accepté d'habiter chez lui.

Il le trouvait mignon.

Ils avaient dormit ensemble dés la première nuit.

Il l'avait sauvé d'un vampire pervers.

Il avait pensé que le brun était à lui pendant que le dit vampire le tripotait.

Il le trouvait attachant.

Il avait peur qu'il soit de nouveau en danger.

Il s'inquiétait donc pour lui.

Il avait pensé qu'il serait très heureux de faire profiter le brun de son expérience dans le domaine auquel il avait pensé.

Il avait envi de le toucher.

Il avait très envi de goûter ses lèvres.

Tout ça alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux jours.

Conclusion :

Il était amoureux de l'abruti !

« -**Naaaaan c'est pas possible !** »

Le brun c'était arrêté net sur le pas de la porte.

Le blond parlait tout seul.

Qu'est ce qui n'était pas possible ?

Il entra, et se racla la gorge, indiquant ainsi sa présence.

Faisant sursauter le Maître.

Qui se mit à rougir.

…

Qui se mit à rougir ?

Bien que la tentation de lui demander pourquoi était extrêmement forte, Peter se contenta de s'asseoir à même le sol afin de soigner le blond.

Lui attrapant un pied, il lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

Il commença ensuite à désinfecter les plais.

Le Maître c'était raidit.

C'est vrai que déjà à la base, une coupure sous le pied c'est douloureux mais là vu le nombre d'entailles…

Si il avait hurlé, Peter n'aurait pas été étonné.

Il pansa le pied du blond en douceur et passa à l'autre.

Désinfectant de nouveau les plais.

Il répéta les mêmes gestes que précédemment.

Peter eut un sourire soulager lorsqu'il eut finit.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il s'aperçut que le blond le fixait intensément.

« -_Euh… Maître ? Je t'ai fais mal ?_

**-…Non pas du tout. Merci.** »

Le brun lui offrit un sourire chaleureux avant de se lever.

Il tendit la main au blond pour l'aider à se lever.

Celui-ci, après un bref moment d'hésitation, s'en saisit.

Mais au lieu de s'en servir pour se relever, il tira Peter à lui.

Déséquilibré, le brun atterrit sur le Maître.

Le blond le repoussa sur le matelas avant de lui monter dessus.

« -_Maître ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

-**J'essaye de me prouver quelque chose.**

-_Et… Qu'essaye tu de te prouver?_

-**Que j'ai des sentiments envers toi.**

-_Des… Des sentiments ?_

-**Amoureux.**

- _Ah d'accord… Quoi? »_

Le Maître ne lui laissa pas le temps de percuter pleinement le sens de ses paroles.

Il se pencha sur le brun et l'embrassa passionnément.

Faisant ainsi taire son début de rébellion.

Relâchant doucement ses lèvres, il caressa tendrement la joue de Peter du bout des doigts.

Comme si il avait peur de le briser.

Il avait surtout peur de l'avoir dégoûté.

Le brun, lui, était choqué.

Mais pas pour les raisons que le Maître imaginait.

Il avait apprécié.

Peter Vincent avait apprécié de se faire embrasser par un homme.

Et il avait très envi de recommencer.

Alors Amy et Charlie avaient raison ?

Bien qu'il ne voulait pas y croire, son cœur dont le rythme c'était accéléré était une preuve assez conséquente que oui, ils avaient vu juste.

Voyant le Maître se reculer, visiblement mal à l'aise, Peter rattrapa la main qui s'éloignait de son visage.

Accrochant son regard au sien.

« -**… Je suis désolé.**

-_De quoi ?_

- **De t'avoir embrassé.**

-_Oh, alors… Tu regrettes ?_

-**…Non, je ne regrette jamais rien.**

-_Tant mieux, parce que moi non plus_. »

* * *

><p>LEMON<p>

* * *

><p>Le brun passa ses bras derrière le cou du blond, l'attirant ainsi vers lui pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes.<p>

Le baisé d'abord timide et mal assuré devint vite enflammé.

Les laissant tout deux haletant.

Le Maître alla embrasser le cou du brun sous un faible gémissement de celui-ci.

Il se mit ensuite à le mordiller et le lécher.

Satisfait des sons que laissait échapper sa victime consentante.

Il passa ses mains sur le torse déjà découvert du brun, comme celui-ci se baladait encore vêtu seulement de son pantalon.

« -_Aah… A…Attends !_

-**Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

-_Ca va… trop vite._

-**Hum ton corps n'est pas d'accord avec ça.** »

Avec un sourire carnassier, le blond posa doucement sa main sur l'intimité du brun.

Peter haleta légèrement.

Empêchant un bruit compromettant de franchir ses lèvres.

Le brun n'y croyait pas.

Le blond l'avait à peine touché et il était déjà dur.

Il se rendit compte que le seigneur du temps l'observait d'un regard intense.

Peter rougit légèrement avant de détourner le regard.

Le Maître sourit un peu plus.

Se mettant à caresser ce qu'il avait sous la main.

Il entendit le souffle du brun se couper et le vit se cambrer légèrement vers lui.

Se mordillant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir.

Le blond se pencha sur lui pour les lécher.

Il bifurqua ensuite vers l'oreille droite du brun, lui murmurant d'une voix sensuelle :

« - **Je veux t'entendre, je veux savoir si tu aime lorsque je te touches, alors ne te retiens pas de gémir.** »

Il entendit très distinctement le gémissement désespéré de Peter, qu'il avait sentit réagir sous ses doigts à ses paroles.

Le Maître se mit à rire doucement avant de mordiller l'oreille à porté de bouche.

Il se mit à murmurer de nouveau, d'une voix ronronnante.

« -** Hum… Je ne pensais pas te faire autant d'effet… J'en suis extrêmement flatté.**

-_S'il te plait… ne te moque pas de moi…_

-**Oh je ne me moque pas du tout, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir, et puis… Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais le seul à réagir.»**

Ses paroles, accompagné du sourire ironique du Maître, firent rougir Peter.

Ses joues devinrent encore plus colorées lorsque le blond se saisit de sa main, affichant un sourire joueur.

Il l'embrassa, avant de la faire descendre sur son propre corps, se caressant ainsi lui même à travers sa chemise.

Il la posa ensuite sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

Se faisant lui-même gémir par l'intermédiaire du brun.

Peter, fasciné par se son, voulu l'entendre encore.

Il appuya un peu plus sa main toujours tenue par celle du blond sur le renflement.

Celui-ci se mit à gémir plus fort.

Il se pressa ensuite contre le brun, enfouissant sa tête contre le cou de l'humain.

« -**Encore, recommence.** »

Le blond avait voulu donner un ordre - C'était le Maître après tout - Mais il se molesta mentalement.

Ca tenait bien plus de la supplique que de l'ordre.

Tant pis.

Peter avait très bien remarqué la tentative louper du Maître, ce qui le fit sourire d'amusement.

Sourire qui devint légèrement sadique.

D'un geste brusque, il fit rouler le blond sous lui avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Il descendit lentement sa main jusqu'à la virilité toujours couverte de tissu.

Fixant le Maître dans les yeux.

Le blond le défiait du regard.

Le sourire de Peter s'agrandit alors en même temps qu'il descendait sa braguette.

Tout doucement.

Le blond émit un grognement d'impatience.

Mais le brun n'accéléra pas ses gestes.

Il éprouvait un plaisir sadique à faire patienter le Maître.

Oh alors comme ça il voulait jouer ?

Le Maître afficha lui aussi un sourire purement sadique.

Très brièvement.

Le brun se demandait si il ne l'avait pas imaginé ce sourire.

Enfin jusqu'à ce que le blond parle.

« -**Peter… S'il te plait… Je veux que tu me touches… Je veux sentir tes mains sur moi… Aww~ rien que d'y pensé je suis encore plus dur, Peter~** »

Merde.

Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Pas avec cette expression d'abandon.

Pas avec cette voix suppliante.

Pas avec ce regard emplit de désir.

Le brun sera les dents.

Essayant de se calmer.

Surtout ne pas céder.  
>Ne pas sauter sur le blond.<p>

Rester calme et continuer de le torturer.

Peter continua ses gestes, toujours lentement, bien que tremblant légèrement.

Le Maître ne s'en formalisa pas et continua son petit jeu, riant intérieurement.  
>Apres tout c'est le brun qui avait commencé.<p>

« -**Pe~ter~ Je veux ta langue sur moi… S'il te plait ! Prends tes responsabilités~ Regarde dans quel état tu me met…** »

Le blond se toucha intimement au travers de son pantalon qu'il portait toujours.

Gémissant son prénom.

Peter arrêta de respirer.

Merde.

Il était trop fort pour lui.

N'arrivant plus à se retenir, il plongea sur la bouche du blond qu'il dévora littéralement.

Le blond ne put retenir son sourire victorieux.

Le brun s'empressa donc de le faire partir de son visage en le faisant gémir.

Enlevant le pantalon d'un coup sec.

Il passa ensuite sa main directement dans le boxer du Maître et se saisit de ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Débutant de longs vas et viens.

Tout en mordillant le cou offert.

«** -Aah ! Peter ! **»

Peter mordit plus fort.

Et le blond gémit plus fort en réponse.

Le brun accéléra les mouvements de sa main, enhardi par ce son.

Le Maître se cambrait sous lui.

Magnifique.

« **Aah ! Plus vite ! Aaah… Peter~»**

Le blond n'avait plus que son prénom à la bouche.

Ce qui eut un impact directement sur le membre du brun qu'il sentit durcir encore.

Peter massa plus vite la virilité du Maître.

Fixant toujours son visage.

Attentif a la moindre expression.

Le blond avait les joues rouges.

Il haletait et gémissait fortement.

L'appelant lorsqu'il ralentissait ses mouvements.

Il se cambra finalement et jouit dans la main du brun.

Reprenant difficilement sa respiration, le blond l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

Peter allait discrètement essuyé sa main sur le couvre lit mais se fit arrêté par le Maître.

Avec un rictus amusé, ce dernier lécha la main du brun.

Le regardant droit dans les yeux.

L'excitant un peu plus.

L'hypnotisant totalement.

Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se retrouva sous le blond.

Blond qui se mettait déjà à embrasser son torse.

S'attaquant à ses perles de chairs qu'il mordilla tendrement.

Le faisant se tendre.

Peter sentit les mains du Maître lui retirer son pantalon.

Celui-ci se pencha de nouveau à son oreille.

Murmurant d'une voix espiègle.

«- **Tu vas profiter de mon expérience.** »

Il vit le blond descendre le long de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant son boxer tendu.

Boxer qu'il retira lentement avec les dents.

Laissant sortir le sexe du brun de sa prison de tissu sous le gémissement approbateur du dit brun.

Voyant le blond approcher son visage de sa virilité, Peter l'arrêta, légèrement inquiet.

« -_Qu… Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_ »

Le Maître se lécha érotiquement les lèvres, lui faisant un clin d'œil en souriant mystérieusement.

Ce qui le fit rougir de la plus adorable des façons.

Le blond se mit à lécher le membre devant lui.

Passant sa langue sur les bourses avant de revenir vers le gland.

Peter sursauta légèrement en gémissant à ce contact.

Le suppliant du regard de continuer.

Mais le Maître ne comptait apparemment pas lui accorder ce qu'il voulait.

Alors pourquoi ne pas utiliser la même méthode que le blond tout à l'heure ?

Apres tout il l'avait eut en traître, lui.

Le brun allait donc se venger.

Il prit donc la voix la plus sensuelle possible.

S'adressant eu blond les yeux suppliant.

« -_Maître__ s'il te plait… Aww__ continu… Lèche moi encore_»

Le blond stoppa tout mouvement.

Un long frisson l'avait entièrement parcouru.

Il n'avait pas prévu que le brun décide d'utiliser cette méthode aussi.

Et il n'avait sûrement pas prévu de réagir aussi violemment.

Il serra les poings pour ne pas céder.

Se trouvant dans la même situation que Peter plus tôt.

Et plutôt que de le faire rager, cette situation l'amusait au plus haut point.

L'autre était capable de lui tenir tête.

Il adorait ça.

Voyant que le blond se retenait encore, le brun continua son petit jeu.

« - _Je veux sentir ta bouche autour de moi, ça serait tellement bon… Maître s'il te plait, je ferais __**absolument**__ tout ce que tu veux_** »**

Lui envoyant un regard brûlant, Peter écarta indécemment les jambes.

Et le Maître céda.

Il prit le membre en bouche sans prévenir.

Le brun se cambra fortement en criant de plaisir.

« -_AAH ! MAÎTRE _»

Peter ne savait plus où il était.

Il se noyait dans la vague de plaisir que lui apportait le blond.

Le Maître fit des vas et viens de plus en plus rapide.

Le caressant de sa langue de différentes manière.

Et à chaque fois qu'il faisait CA, Peter ne pouvait se retenir de crier son nom.

Le blond passa une main sur les bourses qu'il se mit masser doucement.

Empoignant la base du membre de l'autre.

Le trop pleins de sensation eut raison du brun.

Il se tendit une dernière fois.

Se déversant dans la bouche chaude et accueillante du blond.

Lorsqu'il revint sur terre, le brun se releva brusquement et prit le visage du Maître entre ses mains.

« -_Je…Je suis désolé ! Je n'ai pas pu me retenir !_

-**Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.**

-_Mais je…_ »

Peter ne pu jamais finir sa phrase.

Il fut coupé dans son élan par un blond vorace qui explora sa bouche sans pitié.

Le blond le rallongea et se plaça au dessus de lui.

« -**Maintenant que j'ai fais ce que tu voulais, c'est à ton tour. Après tout tu as dis que tu ferais « **_**absolument tout ce que je veux**_** » non ?**

-_… Qu… Qu'est ce que tu veux que… Que je fasse ? _

-**Pour commencer, va t'asseoir là, sur les oreillers… **»

Peter, extrêmement rouge, s'exécuta et alla en tête de lit.

S'asseyant sur ses talons.

Il attendit le blond.

Qui ne vint pas.

Celui-ci lui offrit un large sourire carnassier.

Le dévorant des yeux.

Le brun détourna la tête, gêné.

« -**Peter…**

-_O…Oui ?_

-**Je veux que tu te fasses du bien.**

-_Qu… Quoi ?_

-**Touche toi.** »

Le sourire du blond lui montra qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

Rougissant davantage, Peter approcha timidement la main de son membre.

Sous le regard appréciateur du Maître.

Il frissonna en sentant sa propre main sur sa virilité.

Jetant un coup d'œil à son bourreau, il vit que celui-ci lui offrait un sourire encourageant tout en s'installant plus confortablement face à lui.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il commença de légers mouvements de vas et viens.

Retenant un gémissement.

« -**Ne te retiens pas.** »

Peter hocha silencieusement la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris.

Il recommença et laissa les gémissements franchir ses lèvres.

Le regard du blond lui donnait l'impression de se consumer.

Il changea de position.

S'allongeant à demi, soutenu par le mur derrière lui.

Les jambes non plus sous lui mais devant lui, repliées.

Le Maître ne commenta pas, signe que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Le brun continua les vas et vient.

Ne s'empêchant plus de gémir.

« - **Écarte les cuisses.** »

Peter obéit.

Haletant.

Prenant de plus en plus d'assurance.

Il se mit à gémir indécemment.

Sous le regard empli de désir du blond.

« -**Ralenti. **»

Le brun étouffa un cri de protestation.

Le blond souriait encore sadiquement.

Il se força à ralentir.

Commençant à passer sa main libre sur son torse.

Pinçant doucement ses boutons de chair.

«-_S'il te plais…_

-**Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

-_Laisse moi… Aah… Plus !_

-**Pas encore.** »

Le Maître s'amusait beaucoup de la situation apparemment.

Peter jura.  
>Ce qui fit légèrement rire le blond.<p>

Espèce de sadique.

Il continua de se masturber, sous les ordres du blond qui lui rappelait de ralentir lorsque le brun accélérait trop.

Sous ses protestations.

« -**Tu peux accélérer maintenant.** »

Peter aurait pu en hurler de joie.

Mais il se contenta de hurler de plaisir lorsque sa main se mit à aller et venir plus vite sur son membre.

Fermant les yeux paresseusement.

Mais le Maître ne voulait rien perdre des expressions du brun.

« -**Regarde moi.** »

Le brun ouvrit les yeux.

Fixant le blond sans vraiment le voir.

Il était magnifique.

Gémissant.

Les paupières mi-closes.

Les joues rougies par le plaisir.

Les cuisses écartés.

Se touchant indécemment.

Le Maître se retenait depuis un moment de lui sauter dessus ou de se toucher lui-même.

Il s'approcha félinement de sa proie.

Délogeant la main du brun pour la remplacer par la sienne.

Allant mordiller son épaule.

«-**Tu ne jouira que lorsque je te le dirais.**

-_SaAah__… Sadique !_

- **T'as encore rien vu~»**

Peter ne sut si il devait l'interpréter comme une bonne où une mauvaise nouvelle.

De toute façon il s'en fichait.

La main du blond avait commencé à se mouvoir.

Le brun enfouit sa tête dans son cou, gémissant à son oreille.

Le Maître le massa plus durement.

Le faisant crier.

Il lutta pour s'empêcher de venir.

« -_AAh ! Lai… Laisses moi jouir… S'il te… AH !_ »

Le blond n'avait pas répondu, se contentant de mordre l'épaule offerte.

Ce qui fut loin de déplaire au brun.

Il continua un moment comme ça sous les suppliques de sa victime.

Se penchant une dernière fois à son oreille, il lui murmura sensuellement :

«-**Tu peux venir. Maintenant.** »

Le brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se laissa aller dans la main du blond.

Haletant, n'arrivant pas à retrouver une respiration normale, il resta un moment dans les bras du Maître.

Celui-ci lui caressait tendrement le dos.

Innocemment.

Puis les caresses devinrent un peu plus suggestives lorsque ses mains migrèrent vers le sud.

Le blond s'empara alors des lèvres du brun dans un baisé torride.

Baisé que le blond cassa assez rapidement.

Fixant son regard sérieux dans celui de Peter.

« - **Tu veux aller jusqu'au bout ?**

-_J… Je… Euh… Oui. _»

Le Maître souriait.

Il lui présenta sa main, encore couverte de semence.

Peter comprit ce qu'il voulait mais était un peu réticent.

Cependant il se mit quand même à lécher les doigts qui lui étaient présenté.

Rougissant à cause du regard tendre et possessif du blond.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas le seul à rougir et que les joues du Maître se coloraient légèrement, il suça les doigts avec plus d'ardeur, le fixant intensément.

Le blond ne tint plus et se pencha pour caresser sa langue de la sienne avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Il dirigea ensuite ses doigts vers l'intimité du brun

Brun qui sursauta légèrement en sentant les doigts effleurer son anneau de chair.

Jetant un coup d'œil un peu inquiet au Maître.

Le blond le rassura d'un baisé avant de commencer à glisser une phalange en lui.

Caressant les cuisses de Peter pour qu'il se détende.

Voyant qu'il avait l'air de supporter, il ajouta un second doigt, qui passa un peu moins bien.

Son brun c'était crispé et avait étouffé une légère plainte contre son cou.

Le blond avait alors commencé de légers mouvements de ciseaux pour le détendre.

Fouillant tranquillement à l'intérieur pour trouver ce qui rendrait tout plus agréable.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver.

« -_AAAh ! Aah… C'était… Quoi ?_

**- Mon nouveau jeu~** »

Avec un immense sourire, le Maître se concentra sur la prostate du brun qu'il se mit à stimuler encore et encore.

Partant à la conquête des appétissants abdos à porté de bouche.

Peter se cambrait en gémissant à chaque fois que les doigts effleuraient se point en lui.

Le blond en profita pour glisser un troisième doigt.

Passant sa langue dans le nombril du brun en même temps qu'il massait son membre pour lui faire oublier la douleur.

Le faisant crier un peu plus.

« -_Maaaaître ! Aaah~ _

-**Hum ?**

-_S'il te plait… Plus…_

-**Oh ?** **Tu en veux plus ?**

-_Ne me fais Aaahh !... Pas répéter !_

-** Supplies moi.** »

Encore se foutu sourire.

Sourire qui le rendait vraiment sexy.

Trop pour sa santé mentale même.

Qu'il le supplie ?

Il avait déjà demandé poliment, il n'allait pas supplier en plus…

Si ?

Les doigts qui se mouvaient en lui l'empêchaient de réfléchir calmement.

La seule chose qui le retenait de supplier le blond était sa fierté.

Fierté qui était tranquillement en train de se faire la malle d'ailleurs.

Tant pis.

« -_Je…Aah ! Je t'en prie…_

-**Que veux tu Peter ?**

-_… Prends moi. »_

Les paroles du Peter eurent un effet directement sur la virilité du blond.

Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas le prendre sauvagement sur le champ.

Le Maître retira doucement ses doigts.

Murmurant sensuellement :

« - **Très bien, je vais te prendre maintenant.** »

Le brun gémit d'anticipation.

Le Maître le tira à lui, lui positionnant les jambes de part et d'autre des siennes.

Au dessus de son membre.

Voyant la position dans laquelle il était, Peter ne put encore une fois pas s'empêcher de rougir.

Il passa ses bras autour du cou du blond.

Descendant lentement.

Le Maître guida son membre jusqu'à l'intimité du brun et commença à entrer tout doucement

Le Soutenant au maximum.

Essayant de ne pas blesser la magnifique créature sur lui.

Peter laissait échapper quelques plaintes de douleur.  
>Quand enfin il fut totalement à l'intérieur, il laissa le brun s'habituer doucement.<p>

Embrassant tendrement son cou, sa mâchoire, et enfin ses lèvres.

S'inquiétant un peu de son silence.

Lorsque Peter amorça un mouvement, le blond sut qu'il allait bien.

Dans un premier temps il le laissa faire.

Le brun fit de lents vas et vient, faisant haleter le Maître.

Lorsque le membre du blond frappa de nouveau sur son point magique, il se mit à gémir lui aussi, accélérant le rythme.

Le Maître accompagna ses mouvements avec des coups de bassins, allant à la rencontre du postérieur du brun.

« -_AAh… Haan… Maître__**~ »**_

Le blond ne regardait que le brun gémissant.

Le trouvant de plus en plus beau.

Il allait et venait sur son membre, criant son nom.

Rouge et haletant.

Magnifique.

Il lécha un bouton de chair, faisant se tendre le brun.

Ce qui se répercuta sur son sexe.

Le faisant gémir aussi.

Voyant Peter faiblir légèrement il allait lui proposer de l'aider, mais le brun le devança.

« -_Ha...Aah… Maître… Prends moi._

-**Hum**** c'est ce que je fais non ?**

-_P… Pas comme ça…AAh ! _»

Le blond, en bon sadique, avait très envie de lui demander « Comment ? ».

Mais ayant pitié du brun, il le poussa et l'allongea sur le lit.

Joueur, il cessa tout mouvement et lui mordilla l'oreille.

Peter gémit de frustration.

« -_Bouge… S'il te plait…_

-**Comme ça** ?

-_Aah !_ »

Avec un sourire carnassier le Maître recommença à lui donner un coup de hanche.

Puis plusieurs.

Accélérant le mouvement.

Il finit par prendre les jambes de Peter et les mit sur ses propres épaules.

Le pénétrant plus profondément.

Le brun cria de plaisir.

Le suppliant de le prendre plus fort.

Le Maître accéda à la requête sans broncher.

Le prenant sauvagement.

Il saisit la virilité du brun qu'il caressa durement.

Donnant de puissant coups de butoir, encore et encore.

Jusqu'à ce que le brun se tende une ultime fois.

«-_Ah… AAH ! MAITRE__»_

Peter se déversa entre leur deux corps.

Sa jouissance entraîna celle du Maître qui vint dans un cri, étouffé par la morsure qu'il infligea au cou du brun.

Haletant, le blond sortit délicatement de son intimité avant de s'allonger juste à coté de lui.

Le magicien hésita un instant, puis alla se blottir timidement dans les bras du Maître qui plaça posséssivement une main sur sa taille.

Le blond ébouriffa les cheveux du brun.

Puis voyant les multiples traces de morsures qu'il lui avait laissé, il fronça les sourcils.

* * *

><p>FIN LEMON<p>

* * *

><p>« -<strong>Tu vas bien ?<strong>

-_Parfaitement bien._

-**Tu n'as pas mal ?**

-_Euh… Si…Mais juste un peu. »_

Le blond se redressa d'un coup, la mine soucieuse.

Essayant de voir où il avait fait le plus de dégâts.

Le brun se mit à rougir d'un coup en sentant ses mains le palper.

« -**Où ?**

_-À… À ton avis ?_

-**Comment veux tu que je le sa… Oh. **»

Peter détourna les yeux.

Mais le Maître en avait décidé autrement.

Il saisit son visage et captura ses lèvres.

« -**Ca va passer.** »

Le brun hocha la tête silencieusement.

Il se mit à réfléchir à la situation.

Il avait couché avec un extraterrestre.

Venu d'une autre dimension.

Qu'il avait rencontré la veille.

Juste après avoir été attaqué par le frère du vampire qu'ils avaient buté l'année d'avant.

Pas commun comme situation.

En plus il avait vraiment aimé.

Et il était quasiment sûr qu'il avait des sentiments pour le blond.

Il était même complètement dingue de lui en fait.

Il devait être sacrement maso pour être amoureux d'un sadique pareil au bout d'à peine deux jours.

Le brun sursauta en sentant le blond le serrer contre lui.

« -**Peter ?**

-_Oui ?_

- **À quoi tu penses ?**

- _À toi._ »

Le Maître eut un sourire lumineux.

Le brun se dégagea de l'étreinte du blond.

Grimaçant légèrement à cause de son postérieur endolori.

Le blond n'avait pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi il se levait.

« -_J'ai faim._

-**Ah… Oui c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas mangé… »**

Le seigneur du temps avait l'air déçu.

Peter se pencha donc sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Lui attrapant la main, il le tira à sa suite jusqu'à la cuisine.

Comme la veille lorsqu'il lui faisait visiter sa maison.

Le Maître fit s'asseoir le brun et prépara à manger.

En silence.

Dès la première bouché, Peter ne put retenir une exclamation ravi.

« -_C'est délicieux !_

-**Ravi que ça te plaise.** »

Le brun lui offrit un sourire rayonnant avant de continuer à manger.

Le blond l'observait.

Peter n'avait pas l'air dégoûté.

Il avait même l'air heureux.

Il ne le fuyait pas.

Conclusion, le brun ressentait la même chose que lui.

Le Maître éprouva un soulagement intense.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit de manger, Peter proposa d'aller se coucher.

Le blond accepta.

Ils étaient tout deux exténué.

Mais lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la chambre que lui avait attribué le brun, il fut surpris de sentir une main le retenir.

« -_Tu vas où ?_

-**Euh… Ce n'est pas par là ma chambre ?**

- _La mienne est par là... À moins que… Tu préfères… Aller dans ta chambre ? »_

Le Maître ne put empêcher un immense sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Il accompagna le brun jusqu'à la chambre et se couchèrent dans le lit.

« -_…Tu comptes toujours te trouver un job ?_

-**Oui …Pourquoi ?**

-_Tu… Tu pourrais rester ici, autant de temps que tu veux…_ »

Peter de ne le regardait pas en face.

Le Maître sourit tendrement.

« - **Et si je trouve un job, je pourrais quand même rester ici ?**

-_Bien sûr que oui !_ »

Le brun c'était retourné vivement.

Fixant intensément le blond.

Blond qui lui ravit ses lèvres.

« -**Alors je trouverais un job, et je resterais. Je n'ai jamais aimé l'inactivité. **»

Le brun, heureux, l'embrassa à son tour.

Se blottissant contre lui.

Laissant le sommeil l'emporter.

Ils s'endormirent presque instantanément.

* * *

><p>« -Peter ? C'est quoi cette démarche ? Tu t'es coincé un balais dans les fesses ou quoi ?<p>

**-Hum pas un balais mais presque.**

-_Maître !_

-**Ben quoi ?»**

Ils étaient allés rendre visite à Charlie et Amy à l'hôpital dés le lendemain.

Et bien sur Charlie avait remarqué son léger problème de mobilité.

Conséquence de ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille.

Et le blond en rajoutait une couche en plus.

Génial.

En voyant le regard d'Amy passé de lui au Maître et le petit sourire entendu qu'elle lui fit, il se mit à rougir.

Et il rougit d'autant plus lorsque le blond lui saisit la taille.

Devant la tête halluciné de Charlie.

Charlie dont l'expression devint plus qu'amusé lorsqu'il éclata de rire.

Suivi de près par Amy.

Récupérant son calme il parla d'une voix compatissante.

« - Désolé fais comme si j'avais pas posé de question, de toute façon j'ai déjà la réponse. »

Enfin presque.

Ils repartirent dans un nouvel éclat de rire.

Peter les fusilla du regard.

Le blond ne releva pas, mais affichait un sourire fier.

« - _Ne m'aide surtout pas !_

-** Pas de problème.**

- _Maître !_

- **Je plaisante. »**

Le blond alla se planter devant les deux jeunes, sortant un objet bizarre.

Technologie alien sûrement.

Charlie et Amy avaient dû en venir à la même conclusion.

Le blond les visa tour à tour avec.

Menaçant.

« -**Je vous préviens, le premier qui essaye de me le prendre je le tue.** »

Les tourtereaux hochèrent vivement la tête.

Pâle.

Le blond eut l'air satisfait et rangea l'objet.

Il marcha vers le brun, attrapa son bras et l'embarqua vers la sortie.

Avançant rapidement dans les couloirs.

« -_Maître ?_

-**Oui ?**

-_Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit de les traumatiser avec ton bout de ferraille ?_

-**Mon bout de… Quoi ? Hey ! C'est mon tournevis sonique un peu de respect !**

-_…_

-**Ben cette Amy, elle t'a bien traumatisé elle non ? Et puis comme ça je suis sûr qu'elle ne tentera rien pour t'enlever à moi, parce que autant que tu le saches, maintenant tu es miens. Et puis tu voulais que je t'aide, ben là ils rigolent plus. Je suis multifonction t'as vu ? »**

Le brun se stoppa en plein milieu du couloir à la fin de l'explication du blond.

Il se mit à rire.

Le Maître, bien qu'un peu vexé, ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était un des plus beaux sons qu'il avait entendu.

Une lueur joueuse au fond des yeux, le brun ayant récupéré son calme se pressa contre le blond.

« -_Jaloux et possessif hein ?_

-**… Ca te déplait ? »**

Devant l'air légèrement inquiet du blond, Peter craqua.

L'embrassant tendrement.

Le serrant plus fort.

« -_Pas du tout, je trouve ça trop mignon~_

-**Mi…mignon ?**

-_Ouaip_

-**… Peter, je suis le Maître, je ne suis pas **_**mignon**_** ! Tu peux dire beau, charismatique, bourré de charme, sexy… mais pas**_** mignon**_** ! **»

Levant les yeux au ciel le brun donna un coup de coude au blond pour ne pas avoir montré plus de modestie.

Apres ça le Maître l'avait tiré dans un couloir désert et plaqué contre le mur pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

« -**Alors ? Tu me trouves toujours mignon ?**

-_Désolé mais t'y peux rien._

-**Humf…**

- _Tu l'es encore plus lorsque tu fais la gueule. »_

Le blond soupira avant de sourire tendrement.

Puis il détourna les yeux.

Rougissant légèrement.

« - **Dire que je compte passer ma vie avec un humain qui me trouve **_**mignon**_**.**

**-**_Ta… Ta vie ?_

-**Tu ne veux pas ?**

-_Si !_

- **Pourquoi t'as l'air si étonné ?**

-_Ben tu m'as dit que … Les seigneurs du temps étaient presque immortel._

-**Oh ça, et bien comme ma régénération c'est mal passé, j'ai un corps qui vieillit comme celui d'un être humain. Conclusion, à part mes deux cœurs et bien, je suis un homme normal. »**

Peter lui sauta dessus avec un magnifique sourire.

Mais lorsque le blond voulut une fois de plus le prendre dans ses bras, le brun l'évita.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, il l'interrogea du regard avant de constater que celui de Peter c'était fait espiègle.

« - _Si tu m'attrape t'aura droit à un câlin… Et plus si affinité._ »

Le Maître, ébahit, regarda le brun partir en courant et en riant.

Se faisant dévisager par le personnel de l'hôpital.

Comprenant ce qu'impliquait le « _Et plus si affinité_ » le blond afficha un sourire carnassier avant de partir à la poursuite du brun.

Ils ne dormirent pas beaucoup cette nuit là.

Et les autres non plus d'ailleurs.

Amy et Charlie sortirent de l'hôpital une semaine après.

Lorsqu'ils rendaient visite à Peter, ils n'osaient pas trop approcher le blond.

Cependant, le temps aidant, ils finirent par s'apprécier.

Il n'y eut plus jamais de vampire.

Un certain Harold Saxon, sortit d'on ne sait où, devint ministre.

Le magicien Peter Vincent était connu du monde entier.

Tout était parfait.

Donc finalement, tout est bien qui finit bien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE EEEEEEND<strong>_

_**Et oui je sais c'est un peu du n'importe quoi mais j'adore partir en délire ;P  
>Désolé pour la fin totalement guimauve xD *pars se cacher loin*<br>**_


End file.
